Good Bye
by EricaAuksi
Summary: A dialogue taking place on the last day of living. Yaoi. JinxTouya


A/N: Second story for Maryauksi's birthday. I forgot to but it up…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters just their dialogue.

yuyuyuyu

Sitting on the window. Feeling the wind. Hearing it calling me. Soon. Too soon.

Light steps. "Jin? Is everything all right?"

What can I answer? A lie?

"You look… Grim." Worry in his eyes. Eyes like a sky on the clearest winter morning.

"Am I not allowed to do that from time to time?" I grin sadly.

"… You have never been like this… Have you?"

"Of course I have. Everyone has their moments."

"I haven't seen it…"

Silence. Should I tell him? Warn him?

Slight touch on my arm. "Jin. Tell me what's wrong."

Sigh. I probably should. To prevent him from following me.

"Jin?"

"Sometimes… There is a wind demon born who is special. He is stronger. Much more connected to wind. And to everything within it. Souls who haven't had peace. Souls who don't want it. And to those demons, wind is everything. Including their death."

"I don't…"

"With each passing year, the wind loves them more. It will obey them more easily, and tempt them with its power. The souls within it are heard better, and they also dept them. And soon, with each passing year, these special wind demons will want to be part of the wind also. No. Not want. It's a need. Need from the depth of the chest, form the depth of their soul. Need you can not stop. A need that will soon conquer me. I can not stop it. I have tried."

A light gulp. Hands crabbing my arm stronger. "You are dying?"

"Not dying. At least not at first. I'll just feel… Wind will be the only thing I will hear. Only thing I feel, only thing I see. And soon I will be part of it."

"Can't anyone do something? Keep the wind away?"

"…Keeping me away from the source of my power, the source of my life, would surely kill me. Painfully."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise..."

"It's alright, Touya."

A salty smell. A drip.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not… I…"

Holding that small form. Smelling that cold smell. "Don't cry, Touya. I don't want you to mourn for me."

"But you are dying."

"I'll be one with my element. Isn't that what all elemental demons wish for?"

"No. I don't. I don't want to be cold. I want warmth. I…"

Finger on his pale lips. "Don't say it, Touya. You'll just make it harder for you. It's better if you forget it. And me."

"But…"

"I'm not the only warm body in Three Worlds. There are plenty of others who would want to hold you."

Pulling away. An angry blush. "That's not what I meant!"

Good, he is angry at me. It's better this way.

"Really? I thought you did. Even tough you generally act like a prude, you always seemed to want to be close to me when I was feeling horny."

"I did not! I… You are an asshole!"

Sly grin "… And it took you three hundred years to figure it out? You really must be smitten with me."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, so all your little excuses to be with me were a ruse? "Jin, let's train together." "Jin, let me read to you." "Jin…"."

Temperature dropping. "Stop that! I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, you did, didn't you?"

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Storming away. Good, he certainly won't follow me now.

…

Oh winds, I truly am an asshole, am I not? I hurt that frail ice demon so much. It took him decades before he opened himself to me. And now I destroyed it with couple of sentences. I destroyed his trust…

He needs to be loved. He doesn't want to be cold and lonely. I just sentenced him to it. He has been hurt so much and it took him so long to trust me. I doubt if he will ever trust anyone as truly and completely as me. I sentenced him to be lonely forever.

…

It's calling me again. Soon.

…

Do I deserve that peace? After what I did…

…

"Jin?"

"I thought that you hated me."

"It's morning."

"Yes…"

Coming closer to me… Why?

"You lied, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you did. You are not really like that. I mean, it's obvious that I don't know you as well as I thought, but you aren't really that cold and cruel."

"Touya, leave me alone."

"No. I want to know why you told me things you did."

Why he has to be so persistent?

"Jin, tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Touya…"

"If you are not going to tell me why you acted like a total asshole after you told me that you are dying, then I want to have a damn good reason to stop asking you."

"I don't want you to be… "

"What?"

"Sad. Lonely. Even if I will become one with the wind I want you to go on with your life."

"By pretending like you never cared about me? That's stupid!"

Sad smile. "Well, I have always been stupid, haven't I?"

His small cold hands around me. "I will always miss you. You are my only friend. Only one I trust enough to open myself."

"That's what I mean. You should find someone else to trust. To be with you. To take care of you."

"… I don't need someone to take care of me."

"Yes, you do…"

"Are you trying to be cruel again?"

"No."

…

Soon. Soon I will not hear anything except the wind, feel anything except the wind, see anything except the wind.

"Soon…"

"What's soon?"

"… I didn't mean to say it out aloud."

…

"You should leave, Touya."

"No."

"Please."

"I won't leave you alone to die."

"I won't be alone. There is wind. And the souls."

"… Why do you want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to be like…"

"Like who, Jin?"

"Other souls, others who have become one with the wind, tell me about them. Of them, who had been left behind. Who are forever following wind, listening to it. They told me that they should have never loved…"

"Loved? …Jin."

"I'm sorry, Touya."

"You never did anything. You never said anything!" Letting go of me.

"I knew I was going to be one with the wind. It would have been cruel…"

"Cruel?! Crueller that telling me that on your death day?!"

"… I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?! From what?!"

"Touya…"

"Don't "Touya" me!"

Tears. Oh winds, he is crying.

"You knew I wanted love and warmth! You knew that I only trusted you! And you never did anything! You acted like you were bored with me! You whored around and never touched me! And now you dare to tell me that you love me on the day of your death!"

"…Don't cry."

"I hate you!!"

Hands on his shoulders. "Don't, please…"

"I hate you! I hate you. I…"

Holding him. "I'm sorry, Touya. I wanted to protect you from this. I wanted to keep you as happy as I could without breaking your heart. I'm so sorry, Touya."

He is crying. He is crying so hard…

I can't hear him anymore. Only the howling of the wind.

"It's time, Touya, I have to go."

He looks at me. Tells me something.

"I'm sorry, Touya. I can't hear you any more."

The wind picks up. Taking me with it.

He is yelling now. Same words over and over again. I can't hear them.

…

Wind. Wind everywhere. In my ears. Holding my body. Souls welcoming me.

yuyuyuyu

A/N: I actually feel more sorry for Touya…

Sorry for Jin not having an accent. First, I can't write it, and second, I actually believe that he has and accent in anime because he isn't talking in his first language. Pretend that he is in this story.


End file.
